That Man
That Man is a prominent character and the main antagonist in the ''Guilty Gear'' universe. He is the creator of the Gears and a sought-out target by most of the Guilty Gear cast. He is also knowledgeable in most of the events taking place in the series' continuity, dating all the way back to the Crusades, although other information is currently unknown. Prior to Guilty Gear 2: Overture, he has never been involved in any canonical fight. He does, however, show some fighting prowess; Sol Badguy and Baiken both have attempted to do harm, only to be repelled with no effort on the Man's part. Character Design That Man's face and body are never seen, as they are usually covered in cloaks. However, one artbook showed him with pure white hair and a normal build. He has three main servants: Raven, I-No, and an unkown third one, who has appeared in a few pictures, though shadowed and obscured in some way. Story Background That Man has been in every Guilty Gear game to date except for ''Isuka''. Together with two other scientists, Frederick and Aria, he spearheaded the Gear Project. In every game, he has the same profile: the original creator of the Gears that seeks redemption for causing the Holy Order War, as the calamity was not his intention; the Gear known as Justice rebelled, believing that all humans were beneath the Gear race. This could also explain why That Man did his best to rile Sol Badguy up in one of Sol's endings in Guilty Gear XX. The menace that he referred to has yet to be discovered, but there may be a connection between the new threat and the series' other antagonists: Justice, Judgment, Valentine, and Ramletherl Valentine. ''Guilty Gear X'' In Sol's third ending, a conversation between That Man and one of his servants is seen, in which That Man cryptically says "To think there was a daughter... most interesting". It is revealed in the Drama CD ''Side Black'' that it is a reference to Justice being Dizzy's mother. ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' That Man was fought as a boss when Sol reached the gate of the Backyard. During the battle, That Man seemed to be testing Sol and informing him about Valentine's intentions. Despite transforming into his evolved Dragon Install, Sol was unable to harm him and was defeated. After the fight with Valentine, That Man approached Sol again. He revealed that Valentine was involved with "a merciless Apocalypse", an event that Sol is to take part in. With That Man's help, Sol was able to return to the real world and reunite with the others. In the last scene of the story, there is a conversation held between That Man and Raven, in where it was revealed that Valentines just like the one Sol destroyed are being made everyday. Musical Themes *The Man (Guilty Gear 2: Overture) Trivia *It is revealed in his official short story that he has been slowly reversing his age. His voice sounded like a middle aged man in Accent Core, while he seemed to be much younger in Overture. *Sin and That Man share the same English voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal. *That Man also shares his Japanese voice with Ragna the Bloodedge, the hero of Blazblue another game by Arc System Works. Ggxxr_cs2_th.png|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait That_Man_Portrait.png|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait 2 95.jpg|''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' Concept Artwork That Man Story.jpg|'That Man's' Story Illustration That Man & his servants Artwork.png|'That Man' Artwork |} Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Gear Project Team Category:Villains Category:Guilty Gear 2 Characters